The specification relates to generating spatial information for a heads-up display.
Today's cars are equipped with multiple sensors, such as radar, lidar, and cameras. These sensors are often used for vehicle systems such as lane keeping, collision warning, and driving comfort systems, such as advanced cruise control. Although some vehicle systems can act according to sensor information, most safety systems require user intervention.
These vehicle systems are problematic because they require the user to look away from the road to view notifications. If the driver is in imminent danger, the time it takes to look away from the road and refocus on the notification can increase the likelihood of an accident. In addition, the notification is often presented in a way that requires further time for processing complicated information. As a result, the vehicle systems may not improve safety.